Das Ende einer Freundschaft
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, bei denen versteht keiner mehr Spaß und kennt keine Freunde.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disc: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und seaQuest 2032 gehören den Filmemachern und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Besonderer Dank auch hier an meine Beta-Schwester Samusa, die gewisse Personen in dieser Story ganz gerne mal von Kopf bis Fuß aufgeknöpft hätte.

= = = = = = = =

Das Ende einer Freundschaft

by Yury Julian

Mit Kopfhörern und einem Sandwich in der Hand tanzend betrat Tony das Seedeck. Er tanzte ausgelassen zu der Musik in seinen Ohren, dabei bemerkte er nicht wie er an die Kante eine der Tisches stieß und einige der Reagenzgläser auf diesem wie von dem Regal, dass direkt dahinter war, umfielen.

Darwin war gerade da und er ging zu ihm. Jetzt hatte er sogar ausnahmsweise mal richtig Lust zu spielen. Er nahm einen alten Schwimmreifen, den jemand von der Crew mal mitgebracht hatte und versuchte diesem dem Delphin als aufregendes Spielzeug zu verkaufen, doch das funktionierte nicht wirklich. Mit dem Ball wollte er nicht schon wieder spielen und auf das Stöckchen-hol-Spiel reagierte der Meeressäuger irgendwie allergisch.

Er tanzte weiter und gab dabei dem Tiere einige Figuren vor, die es versuchte im Wasser nachzuahmen. Anscheinend gefiel ihnen das beiden, denn sie verbrachten fast eine Stunde damit, bis jemand von hinten Tony antippte. Überrascht zog er die Hörer aus den Ohren und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich wollte von dir wissen, ob du mitbekommen hast, ob wer an dem Tisch dort war?" Lucas zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung.

"Nein, da war niemand. Ich glaube ich bin vorhin mal dagegen gestoßen, aber sonst...." Piccolo stoppte mitten im Satz, denn als er sagte, er sei daran gestoßen, hatte sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes drastisch verändert. Im Moment schienen mehrere verschiedene Gefühle über die Oberhand zu kämpfen. "Was ist?" fragte er.

Lucas packte ihn unsanft am Arm und zog ihn zu dem Tisch. Auf einmal konnte er verstehen, warum der Computerexperte sauer war. Auf dem Tisch lag ein gelbes Gerät das aussah, als wäre es zu lange in einer unvorstellbaren Hitze gewesen. Das Gehäuse wirkte, als sei es zusammengeschmolzen.

Sein Freund zog sich ein paar Handschuhe über und hob mit einer Zange eines der Reagenzgläser aus dem Regal auf, das direkt über den Vocoder war. "Du hast Glück, dass von dem Zeug nichts mehr da ist, denn sonst würde ich es dir mit Freuden in deine Kiemen einreiben." Er stellte es gerade hin und richtete einige weitere ein.

"Hey, tut mir leid, Mann. Kann schon mal passieren. Ich helfe dir einen neuen zu bauen."

"Es tut dir leid?" sagte Lucas mit erhobener Stimme. "Es tut dir leid? Wenn du glaubst, dass es damit getan ist, dann hast du dich aber ordentlich geschnitten! Dieses Ding ist wertvoller als alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Außerdem ist es allgemein bekannt, dass man hier aufzupassen hat und nicht blöd in der Gegend rumhopst. Als du gemerkt hast, dass du diesen Tisch gestoßen hast, hättest du ruhig mal nachsehen können, was du umgeworfen hast!" Er wurde immer lauter und seine Augen waren eng zusammen gezogen. In den Pupillen pulsierte rasende Wut.

"Das kann vorkommen, na und? Du hast doch in Windeseile einen neuen zusammen gebaut." versuchte Tony ihn zu beruhigen.

"Sag mal, was für einen miserablen Respekt vor dem Eigentum anderer hast du eigentlich? Die ganzen Daten, all die Jahre Arbeit, die ich mit Darwin hatte, hast du mit einem einzigen Hüftschwung zunichte gemacht. Auf dem Modul in diesem Klotz waren Dutzende und Aberdutzende Informationen, die uns die Kommunikation mit Darwin ermöglicht haben. Ich kann das alles vergessen und ganz von vorne mit ihm anfangen."

"Ganz sachte. Soviel ich weiß befinden sich alle Daten im Hauptrechner." Im Hintergrund pfiff der Delphin mehrmals.

Lucas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er packte Tony an seinem Hemdkragen. "Sag mir, was dir teuer ist und ich werde es vernichten, genau auf die Weise wie du meinen Vocoder." zischte er. "Die Daten, von denen du redest sind sehr wohl im Hauptspeicher, aber der Vocoder ist die zentrale Speichereinheit und auf ihr sind außer dem Programm alle möglichen Routinen gespeichert, die es ermöglichen, dass es sich selbständig weiterentwickelt. Von der aktuellen Version habe ich allerdings keine Kopie, denn alles was ich habe ist ein Update von vor über zehn Jahren. Durch die Arbeit, die mir Captain Hudson immer aufträgt, war es bisher nicht möglich eine Kopie anzufertigen."

"Ups." Mehr fiel Tony nicht ein, aber sein Freund war sauer auf eine Art und Weise, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Noch immer hielt er ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes. Er hatte bereits vor zwei Stunden Dienstschluss gehabt und nach der Dusche es vorgezogen in Zivil seinen weiteren Tag zu verbringen.

Der Blick des Ensign wurde glasig. "Ups? Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir ganz schnell eine neue Unterkunft besorgen, denn sollte ich dich in meinem Quartier sehen, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh wirst." Er ließ ihn los. Seine Hände zitterten vor Rage. Am liebsten würde er Tony die Faust ins Gesicht schlagen und er war sich sicher das auch zu tun, sollte er ihm an diesem Tag noch über den Weg laufen.

"Hau ab und komm am besten nicht so schnell wieder. Ich habe gerade nämlich das dringende Bedürfnis jemanden kurz und klein zu schlagen, bis er nicht mehr aufsteht, um anschließend einige Experimente mit ihm zu machen. Wie gesagt, deine Kiemen reizen mich da besonders." Die Verrücktheit, die in den Augen des Computerexperten glitzerte ließ Piccolo erschreckt einige Meter zurück weichen, bis er sich schnell vollends aus dem Staub machte. So war es besser. Lucas würde sich schon wieder beruhigen und spätestens morgen Abend gab es einen neuen Vocoder, da war er sich sicher. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde dann alles vergessen sein.

Für diese Nacht hielt er es allerdings wirklich für das Beste um einen Landgang zu bitten, um in einem nahe gelegenen Hotel zu übernachten. Sie waren im Dock der UEO in Cape Quest, da würde es keine Probleme geben.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Lucas noch etwas mehr als zwei Stunden bis er zum Dienst auf der Brücke erscheinen musste. Er wollte die Zeit dazu nutzen, die Materialien für einen neuen Vocoder zusammen zu stellen, sofern es ihm überhaupt möglich war.

In die Frachträume der seaQuest wurden gerade neue Hardwarekomponenten verladen. Als leitender Computerspezialist war es seine Aufgabe den Einbau zu koordinieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Systeme während des Austausches zwischen den alten und neuen Teilen weiterhin reibungslos funktionierten. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich den Plan mit dem neuen Vocoder vorerst irgendwo auf die Liste setzen, denn sicherlich würde demnächst einer auftauchen und ihn zu den Frachträumen beordern.

Er stieg aus der Magnetbahn, ging die zwei Schritte zu seinem Quartier und fand dort niemand geringeren, als Tony Piccolo vor. "Ich dachte du wärst endlich verschwunden." sagte er eiskalt.

"Jetzt komm aber wieder runter, Wolenczak. Es tut mir leid, ändern kann ich es jetzt auch nicht, aber das Teil ist kein Grund so auszuflippen."

"Kein Grund?" Lucas blieb auf der untersten Stufe stehen. Die Hände hinter dem Körper ineinander verschränkt. Sein Blick war kalt und herablassen. "Soll ich dir sagen was kein Grund ist? Du hast keinen Grund hier in diesem Quartier zu sein, du hast keinen Grund, dich an meinen Sachen zu bedienen und du hast keinen Grund mit mir noch ein Wort zu wechseln."

"Hey, mach mal einen Punkt. Ich habe die Nacht an Land gebracht, damit du wieder runter kommen konntest. Es ist nur ein Unfall gewesen, der jedem hätte passieren können. Ich habe absolut keine Lust mehr auf diesen Aufstand. Warum also lassen wir es nicht dabei und ich lege mich erst mal eine Runde aufs Ohr."

Der Ensign antwortete darauf nicht. Er machte kehrt und knallte wütend die Schleuse hinter sich zu.

Piccolo rannte ihm hinterher. "Hey, Lucas, warte doch!" rief er.

Lucas fuhr herum. "Für sie heißt das Ensign Wolenczak, Mr. Piccolo!"

Tony sah ihm verblüfft nach. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, sein Freund würde endlich wieder runter kommen von seinem Trip. War anscheinend eine Fehlanzeige. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach nur etwas länger, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Sollte es durchaus ja geben. Erschöpft ließ er sich in seine Koje fallen, als er wieder aufwachte, war von Lucas noch immer nichts zu sehen und bis zum Abendessen traf er ihn nicht.

Sein Zimmergenosse hatte nach wie vor einen recht wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, wobei es niedergeschlagen wahrscheinlich eher getroffen hätte. Er saß gemeinsam mit dem Commander und Henderson an einen Tisch. An ihrer Unterhaltung selbst, schien er nicht wirklich teilzuhaben.

Tony nahm sich ein Tablett, mit dem er sich zu ihnen setzte. "Hey." begrüßte er sie. Zwei Minuten später, war Lucas mit dem Essen fertig und entschuldigte sich nur mit den Worten, er hätte im Labor zu tun.

"Was ist mit dem los?" blickte Henderson ihm hinterher.

"Der ist schon den ganzen Tag so komisch angebunden." sagte Ford kauend. "Wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie das neue Computerspiel, das er haben wollte nicht mehr gehabt und er ist jetzt sauer."

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er deswegen eine solche drückende Stimmung verbreitet." schollte Lonnie ihn.

"Er ist sauer." sagte Tony.

Beide sahen sie ihn an. "Weißt du auch warum?"

"Wegen mir."

"Habt ihr euch gestritten?" bohrte der Lieutenant weiter.

"So kann man es sagen. Ich hatte gestern einen kleinen Unfall auf dem Seedeck und dabei ging wohl der Vocoder zu Bruch."

"Stimmt, ich habe das Gerät gar nicht mehr gesehen und auch niemanden mit Darwin reden sehen." Ford lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Da hast du ja ganz schön was angestellt. Ich verstehe nun sehr wohl, warum er so mies gelaunt ist. Du kannst froh sein, dass er nicht mit Händen und Füßen auf dich los geht."

"Er meinte, er würde gerne ein paar Experimente mit meinen Kiemen machen."

"Hast du dich bei ihm entschuldigt?" Lonnie legte Tony die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wie, wenn er mir nicht zu hört. Du hast doch gerade gesehen, was für ein Dickkopf er ist. Sobald ich einen Raum betreten, haut er ab. Der hat doch garantiert noch nicht lange hier gesessen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er war noch nicht lange hier. Und er hat auch kaum etwas gegessen." sagte sie nachdenklich mit besorgter Stimme.

"Der Vocoder war sein ein und alles. Natürlich hat er da keinen Hunger mehr. Bis jetzt hat es keinen Tag gegeben, an dem er nicht für eine Weile verschwunden war, nur um mit Darwin allein zu sein und nun kann er das vorübergehend nicht."

"Hör doch auf, Jonathan. Er muss sich bloß einen neuen Vocoder bauen." sagte Henderson.

Tony legte die Gabel zur Seite. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Lucas am Vortag zu ihm gesagt hatte. "Angeblich sei ein Großteil seiner Arbeit dahin und der neue wäre nicht so gut, wie der alte, den ich zerstört hätte."

"Dann verstehe ich ihn noch mehr. Ein kleiner Tipp, Tony, geh ihm lieber aus dem Weg." Commander Ford verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Unterstützt du das auch noch?", fragte Lonnie fast außer sich. Sie verstand nicht, warum ihr Freund nichts dazu beitrug, die Auseinandersetzung der beiden Zimmergenossen zu beenden.

"Weil ich weiß, wieviel Arbeit Lucas in das Ding gesteckt hat. Der hat schon daran gearbeitet, da warst du noch auf der Akademie und Tony im Knast. Damals hat er Stunden jeden Tag damit zugebracht es zu perfektionieren, das Programm zu erweitern. Hat mit Darwin gearbeitet bis sie sich irgendwann gegenseitig auf die Nerven gegangen sind. Wenn diese ganze Arbeit jetzt zerstört ist, dann dauert es dieses Mal mehr als doppelt so lange, bis das Programm wieder so weit ist, wie es noch bis gestern war. Falls es euch entgangen ist, er hat jetzt eine führende Position auf diesem Schiff. Es ist ihm nicht möglich einfach so mal den Dienst saußen zu lassen, um sein Vocoderprogramm neu zu machen.

Außerdem hat es damals schon ein mittleres Drama gegeben, als Krieg meinte, das Ding mal verstecken zu können. Lucas kann sehr wohl gefährlich werden, wenn es um solche Dinge geht. Da kennt der keine Freunde. Krieg hat das lernen müssen und ihr anscheinend auch. Aber ich werde euch gerne helfen, in dem ich zu ihm gehe und versuche ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Mit etwas Glück bleibt Tony dann heute Nacht erspart, was Ben hingegen durchmachen musste." Er stand auf und ließ die beiden allein.

Jonathan klopfte an die offen stehende Labortür. "Darf ich rein kommen?"

"Klar doch." sagte Lucas im Plauderton.

"Tony hat uns gerade gesagt, was los ist."

Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers. "Ich will darüber nicht reden."

"Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Aber ich glaube zu verstehen, wie es dir geht. Schließlich habe ich länger als die anderen mitbekommen was Darwin und der Vocoder dir bedeuten."

"Allerdings. Ich bin stinksauer. Mir steht das ganze Thema bis hier." Lucas zeigte mit der flachen Hand auf Stirnhöhe.

"Gab es nicht noch einen zweiten Vocoder?" fragte der Commander und lehnte sich lässig an einen der Tische.

"Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln. Ich bekomme dadurch nur unbändige Lust einer ganz bestimmten Person den Kopf abzureißen."

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit aufrege, doch ich wollte dir nur helfen und war der Meinung du hättest mal für jemanden einen zweiten gemacht."

Lucas sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Er war mit einigen Untersuchungen einer Flüssigkeit beschäftigt gewesen. "Für Malcom Downey habe ich mal einen machen müssen auf Bitten von Dr. Westphalen, aber das hätte keinen Sinn, wenn ich ihn mir hole. Mein letztes Programmupdate ist da weitaus gereifter gewesen, als es die Software von ihm sein dürfte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob das Ding von ihm noch funktioniert. Nach über zehn Jahren sollte er es vielleicht gar nicht mehr benötigen."

"Und was ist, wenn sein Programm sich anders entwickelt hat, als deines. Es war doch eines, das selbst lernte. Warum also, kann es denn keine Bereicherung sein, auf seine Daten zurück zu greifen, wenn du einen neuen baust."

"Erstens einmal ist die Frage zu stellen, ob ich überhaupt einen neuen baue. Sehen sie nur auf den Tisch hinter sich und schon sehen sie wieviel Arbeit ich habe, die laut Hudson vor geht. Normalerweise würde ich nicht zögern, genau das zu tun, aber es geht nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das alles machen soll.

Von unseren Vorräten an Materialien kann ich mir genausowenig etwas nehmen und schon gar keine Zeit mich mit Bridgers alten Freund zu treffen. Es geht einfach nicht." enttäuscht wandte er sich dem Mikroskop wieder zu.

"Sag mir aber dennoch Bescheid, solltest du etwas brauchen."

"Eine Möglichkeit wie ich Piccolo nicht mehr über den Weg laufe! Am besten wäre, wenn ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen müsste. Das wäre auf alle Fälle gesünder für ihn."

"Dich aber hier in die Arbeit zu stürzen und ihm wo es nur geht aus dem Weg zu gehen, ist doch keine Möglichkeit."

"Nicht? Ich halte es für eine glänzende Idee. Er hat das zerstört, woran ich bereits seit mehreren Jahren gearbeitet habe. Er hat damit eine Wand zwischen Darwin und mir gezogen, die nur schwer zu brechen ist. Das Programm selber war gut wie nie zuvor und ich hatte endlich einen Algorithmus gefunden, der nicht ständig irgendwelche Probleme machte." Lucas drückte den Schmerz nicht nur mit seinen Worten aus. In seinem Gesicht stand geschrieben, wie sehr er unter dem Verlust litt, nicht jederzeit mit seinem Delphin sprechen zu können.

Jonathan entschied ihn vorerst allein zu lassen. Mit zureden konnte er hier nichts erreichen. Sein Weg führte ihn in die Messe zurück, wo Henderson und Tony noch immer zusammen am Tisch saßen, mittlerweile hatte sich auch O'Neill zu ihnen gesellt, der gerade von einem Gerät erzählte, dass er gemeinsam mit Lucas und Ortiz damals entwickelt hatte, um die noch vorhanden Lücken im Vocoder zu füllen.

"Wir hatten gehofft, damit alles was er uns sagen wollte, erfassen zu können. Leider mussten wir das Experiment dann abbrechen."

"Hat es nicht funktioniert?" fragte Henderson, mit einem Blick auf Ford, der sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl setzte.

"Doch, aber es war einfach nicht so effektiv wie der Vocoder. Außerdem musste Darwin es auch wollen und ich glaube das Gerät hat ihm nicht so gefallen." sagte O'Neill und spießte eine Kartoffel mit der Gabel auf.

"Warst du bei Lucas?" wollte Lonnie von dem Commander wissen.

Er nickte. "Ja, aber es ist wirklich erst mal besser ihn allein zu lassen."

"Ich sage doch, der Kerl reagiert völlig über." machte Tony seinem Ärger Luft. "Wenn der verlangen sollte, dass wir getrennte Quartiere bekommen, dann ist er aber derjenige, der in ein neues geht. Ich sehe keinen Grund zu gehen."

"Notfalls wird dich Lucas da schon raus bekommen, sollte es wirklich soweit kommen." grinste Tim.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Er ist doch gar nicht der Typ für so etwas." sagte Lonnie und sah zuversichtlich die Männer an ihrem Tisch an.

"Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, aber er ist zur wirklich teuflischem in der Lage, sollte es drauf ankommen." nickte Ford.

"Du denkst bestimmt gerade, was er damals mit Ben gemacht hat, richtig?" fragte O'Neill an den Commander gewandt.

"Sowas vergisst man nicht. Der arme Mann, war ganz schön fertig nach seinem Racheakt."

Tony's Augen weiteten sich. "Was hat er mit ihm gemacht?"

"Keine Sorge, an deinen Kiemen wird er sich nicht vergreifen!" beruhigte Jonathan ihn.

"An deiner Arbeit jedoch schon eher." pflichtete Tim dem Commander bei. "Ben hat von Bridger ordentlich den Marsch geblasen bekommen, weil einige dringend benötigte Vorräte aus seinem Quartier verschwunden waren. Ben war nämlich Versorgungsoffizier, müsst ihr wissen, und hat teilweise das Zeug bei sich untergestellt. Lucas ist da also einmal rein und hat alles raus geräumt, von dem er wusste, dass es für die Mission wichtig sein könnte."

"Ich bin aber nicht Versorgungsoffizier, sondern Spectrepilot, da kann er gar nichts machen." gab Tony sicher von sich.

Ford und O'Neill wechselten unheilverkündende Blicke und standen wie vom Blitz getroffen sofort auf, um aus der Messe zu laufen. Verwirrt blickten Henderson und Piccolo ihnen nach. "Was haben die?" fragte sie.

"Keine Ahnung, aber wenn O'Neill den flotten Otto macht, ist es vielleicht besser, ebenfalls hinterher zu wetzen!" Tony stand auf und kurz drauf eilte auch Henderson ihm hinterher. Sie eilten den beiden höheren Offizieren zwei Decks weiter hinterher, bis sie auf jenem mit den Labors waren. Zu einem stand die Tür offen. Als die zwei endlich ankamen, stand Lucas sofort von seinem Stuhl auf. Commander Ford hatte soeben etwas zu ihm gesagt, aber wütend warf Lucas die Tür Tony direkt vor der Nase zu. "Draußen bleiben!" rief er böse.

Henderson schubste Tony beiseite und öffnete die zugeworfene Tür wieder. Piccolo selbst, war noch total geschockt von der Reaktion seines Freundes. "Sag mal spinnst du?" keifte sie Lucas an.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste." antwortete er ihr bissig und ging wieder zu seiner Arbeit.

Hilflos warfen sich Jonathan und Tim Blicke zu. O'Neill zog es vor, sich mal einen Hocker unter einem der Tische vorzuziehen, auf dem Weg hierher hatte man sich geeinigt immer jemanden in der Nähe des Ensign zu wissen, damit da ja nichts passieren konnte.

"Du benimmst dich echt wie ein Kleinkind, das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir gedacht, Lucas. Es ist nur der Vocoder gewesen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage Verständnis dafür zu zeigen, was er dir bedeutet hat, aber deswegen muss man doch nicht mit einem Freund so umgehen."

Der Wissenschaftler fuhr herum. "Ist das so? Für dich ist das alles nur Kinderkram?" Er stellte sich vor ihr auf. "Dann sollte ich dich mal über etwas aufklären, was allgemein hin hier an Bord bekannt sein dürfte.

Es gibt mehrere Dinge, bei denen ich absolut keinen Spaß verstehe und bei dem derjenige, der sich daran vergreift mit meinem vollen Zorn rechnen kann. Das sind folgende Dinge:" Er begann an seiner linken Hand es vor ihren Augen abzuzählen. "Darwin, mein Computer, meine wissenschaftliche Arbeit hier an Bord, der Stinger und zu guter Letzt der Vocoder, der nun leider nicht mehr funktioniert." Er sagte dies mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die jeden in dem Raum einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Lucas war wirklich sauer über den Vocoder, es brauchte niemanden zur Deutung.

Dass man es sich mit seiner wissenschaftlichen Arbeit hier an Bord nicht verscherzte, musste bereits Dr. Perry lernen. Damals war die Auseinandersetzung doch recht harmlos gewesen und sie hatte sich am Ende geschlagen gegeben, mit dem Worten er sei ihr weit über. Gemeint hatte sie es bestimmt nicht so, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit den jungen Mann endlich los zu werden und dafür zu sorgen, die Labors wieder nutzen zu können.

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." meinte sie abschätzend.

"Willst du es herausfinden, oder gibst du dich einfach damit zufrieden, dass ich es dir versichere? Ich will mit Piccolo nichts mehr zu tun haben. Er hat den Vocoder und somit die Arbeit von über einem Jahrzehnt zerstört."

"Halt mal, ganz so ist das nicht. Du musst da zehn Jahre von abziehen." ging Tony dazwischen und stieg die zwei Stufen in das Labor hinab

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht sah ihn Lucas an. "Es hat Jahre gedauert es zu dem zu machen was es in dem Moment war, wo du es zerstört hast. Es tut nichts dazu zur Sache, was ihr von haltet, mich interessiert das nicht im geringsten. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Mir hat der Vocoder eine Menge bedeutet und die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr funktioniert, hat auch noch eine Barriere zwischen Darwin und mir aufgebaut. Das kannst du nicht mehr gut machen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Raus jetzt! Ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun und falls ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden, wird Hudson nach dem warum fragen. Natürlich wird es mir eine Freude sein, ihm mitzuteilen, dass ein gewisser Piccolo daran erhebliche Schuld trägt."

"Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen, Lucas." keifte Henderson ihn an. "Ich habe dich mal für nett gehalten, aber anscheinend bist du auch einer von diesen egoistischen Idioten, die nur jedem etwas vormachen. Deine Arroganz wird dir eines Tages noch das Bein stellen. Die Welt da draußen ist nicht blind. Ich möchte zum Beispiel nicht mit jemanden befreundet sein, der gleich derart ausrastet, wenn einem aus Versehen einmal etwas kaputt geht. Doch so wie es aussieht hast du noch nie etwas von verzeihen gehört." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Sie hat recht. Du bist wirklich egoistisch und arrogant. Seit Bridger nicht mehr an Bord ist, hast du dich zu einem richtigen Ekel entwickelt. Ich habe versucht mich zu entschuldigen, nur anscheinend ist das dir nicht gut genug. Ich werde Hudson bitten, ein eigenes Quartier zu bekommen. Auf die Weise sehen wir uns nicht ständig." Zuvor hatte er noch gesagt, dass er das auf gar keinen Fall akzeptieren würde, aber Tony steigerte sich jetzt so in die Situation hinein, was ihm alles egal werden ließ. Dann verschwand auch er. (der vocoder!! Es war doch der vocoder!!!) ß samusa

Lucas schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er sich herumdrehte. Vorwurfsvoll sahen ihn Ford und O'Neill an. "Was ist? Habt ihr mir auch noch was zu sagen?"

"Nimm es nicht so ernst, Lonnie ist öfters etwas aufbrausend, sie wird sich schon beruhigen." sagte der Commander.

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, ich finde auch, dass es etwas hart ist, gleich ganz mit jemanden zu brechen, aber ich denke, ich würde auch in deiner Situation so reagieren."

Lucas sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und auch der Commander blickte ihn kritisch von der Seite an.

"Na gut, ich würde es nicht, aber ich bräuchte auch erst einmal eine Weile, um mich wieder zu beruhigen."

"Seid ihr deshalb noch mal zurück gekommen? Damit mich die beiden niedermachen können?"

"Nein, wir wollten verhindern, dass du aus Rache Tony's Spectre manipulierst." sagte Jonathan.

"Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht etwa..." Er sah die besorgten Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde. "Ich würde mich doch nicht am Spectre vergreifen. Die Dinger sind so schon gefährlich genug."

"Aber du willst dich an ihm rächen?" fragte Tim vorsichtig nach.

Der Ensign ging zu dem Tisch mit seiner Arbeit. "Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mir überhaupt die Mühe einer Rache mache. Ich belasse es einfach dabei. Die Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen ich mit solchen Kindereien ablasse. Nein, sie haben recht, ich habe mich verändert und ich werde auf gar keinen Fall etwas dummes tun."

"Brauchst du etwas?" fragte Ford ihn, da Lucas doch einen recht betrübten Eindruck machte.

"Ein neuer Vocoder wäre nicht schlecht, nur leider weiß ich, dass damit keiner kommen kann."

Er klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder. Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden eine Lösung dafür."

O'Neill stand in der Tür. "Ich habe jetzt Dienst, doch wenn du willst, könnten wir anschließend etwas zusammen machen."

"Ich würde mich auch anbieten, wenn ich Zeit hätte, um dich abzulenken, aber ich glaube ich muss mich um Lonnie bereits kümmern." sagte Ford grinsend.

"Lasst nur. Ich habe eine Menge zu tun. Danke, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber das müsst ihr nicht. Es ist niemand weggegangen. Ich will später noch mit Darwin schwimmen, das kann ich gerade noch so allein."

Anscheinend wollten die beiden aber nicht so recht glauben, was er ihnen erzählte und kamen nur langsam in Bewegung das Labor zu verlassen. Der Ensign beachtete seine Freunde nicht weiter. Er stürzte sich in seine Arbeit und hörte irgendwann die Tür zu gehen.


	2. 2 Teil

__

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich habe mit dieser Geschichte ein wenig rum experimentiert und daher ist Lucas mal von einer anderen Seite zu sehen. Wer das nicht mag, sollte Abstand nehmen.

Das Lied "Vertrau mir" ist aus Digimon Tamers gesungen von Frank Schindel.

Herzlichen Dank an Samusa, wenn sie nicht gesagt hätte, das Ende passt soweit, dann wäre das hier bestimmt noch nicht da.

= = = = = = = =

"Das kann doch wohl nicht dein ernst sein, Tony?" Henderson stand mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen in der Tür zu dem gemeinsamen Quartier von Piccolo und Wolenczak.

"Doch, so ist es besser für uns. Ich werde gleich zu Hudson gehen und ihn fragen, ob es nicht möglich ist."

Sie stürmte die wenigen Stufen hinab und riss ihm die Tasche aus der Hand. "Das wirst du nicht tun, wäre ja noch schöner, wenn der damit durch käme. Der einzige, der hier reumütig das Quartier zu verlassen hätte, wäre er für seine Unverschämtheit, aber nicht du!"

"Was soll ich machen? Er wird mit Sicherheit anfangen mich zu terrorisieren. Der Verdacht, er könnte meinen Sprectre manipulieren, macht doch durchaus Sinn, das musst du zugeben." Er sah sie eindringlich an.

"Das wird er nicht tun." sagte Ford, der soeben zu ihnen gekommen war.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." Henderson drehte sich zu ihm herum und war noch immer mit leicht geröteten Wangen sehr sauer.

"Doch, er hat es gesagt. Er würde sich nicht am Spectre vergreifen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Er bringt Tony doch nicht um."

"Das können wir nicht wissen. Keiner von uns kennt ihn richtig. Welcher Mensch schmeißt eine Freundschaft einfach so über dem Haufen wegen eines Haufens Elektronik? Glaubt mir, Jungs, der Kerl tickt nicht richtig. Das hat er noch nie. Als Bridger hier an Bord war, haben wir es alle nur nicht so gesehen, weil wir uns wahrscheinlich dachten, der Liebling des Captains muss ja einfach nett sein. Das ist er nicht. Noch nie gewesen. Er ist ein egoistischer, arroganter und eingebildeter Schnösel!" Wie sie es sagte, konnte man fast glauben, sie sprach von einem besonders widerwärtigen Insekt.

"Lonnie." ermahnte Ford sie.

"Nein, ich nehme das auf gar keinen Fall zurück, denn genau das ist er."

"Er hat sogar Streit mit Bridger." warf Tony nun leise ein.

Beide fuhren sie überrascht herum. Neugierig mussten sie Piccolo erst auf die Sprünge helfen, bis er mit der Sprache raus rückte.

"Naja, ich habe da letzte Woche den Rest von einem Gespräch mit bekommen und einmal hat der Cap auch auf das Band gesprochen. Die müssen sich ordentlich in die Wolle bekommen haben. Ich hatte Bridger einmal dran und als er meinte, Lucas hätte Glück gehabt, ihn nicht gerade in der Laune anzutreffen, da war mir einiges klar. So ganz bin ich aber nicht dahinter gekommen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." meinte Jonathan.

Lonnie hingegen setzte ihr, ich habe es schon immer gewusst Lächeln auf. "Mich überrascht es nicht. Nun da Bridger nicht mehr an Bord ist, muss Lucas sein wahres Wesen nicht mehr so verstecken. Hudson ist darauf nicht rein gefallen und mittlerweile hat er sich so an dieses gewöhnt gehabt, dass er einfach seine Schauspielerei vergessen hat und Captain Bridger in eben so einem Moment sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt."

"Nette Verschwörungstheorie, aber ich komme nach wie vor gut mit ihm aus. Sogar besser als zuvor. Mir ging er damals ziemlich oft auf die Nerven, doch mittlerweile kann man sich richtig gut mit ihm unterhalten. Ich habe keinerlei Gründe, weshalb ich über ihn klagen sollte. Der Streit mit Bridger, wenn es denn überhaupt einer war, muss nicht genau auf die Art und Weise stattgefunden haben, wie ihr euch das hier vorstellt."

"Kommen sie, Commander, sind sie blind? Lonnie hat recht. Er ist wirklich ziemlich stark verändert. Hier haben einige Probleme mit ihm bekommen, die sich vorher recht gut mit ihm verstanden. Selbst Darwin hatte schon teilweise Phasen, wo er ihm lieber fern bleibt."

"Und dennoch leiden beide unter dem Verlust des Vocoders!" sagte der Commander bestimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das kommt wohl daher, dass er sich niemanden mehr anvertrauen kann, wie gemein Lucas zu ihm ist. Vielleicht hat er sogar den Vocoder immer dazu benutzt! Er wollte uns alle aushorchen und hat unsere Gespräche mit dem Delphin aufgenommen."

"Ich gehe dann mal lieber." sagte Ford und klopfte Henderson auf die Schulter. "Und du brauchst unbedingt eine kalte Dusche." Er schob sie aus dem Quartier heraus und als er sicher war, sie würde auch ganz genau ihren Weg gehen ohne erneut umzukehren, wandte er sich nochmals an Piccolo.

"Hör mal, Tony, sie hat in dem Punkt recht, dass du nichts überstürzen solltest. Und ja, sie hat auch recht, dass Lucas sich verändert hat, aber ich glaube dennoch nicht, dass du deshalb gleich das Quartier räumen solltest. Er hat mir und Tim versichert, sich in keiner Form an dir rächen zu wollen. Das glaube ich ihm auch. Er hat wirklich eine Menge um die Ohren und ich glaube sein Zorn ist zum Teil durch die Mengen an Arbeit hervor gerufen worden, die er zu bewältigen hat.

Wir müssen einfach ein wenig Verständnis für ihn aufbringen. Er ist der einzige Wissenschaftler hier an Bord. Lucas kannte das Schiff noch, als es zu zwei Dritteln aus Leuten wie ihm bestand und nun muss er selbst als Soldat hier dienen und kann seine Leidenschaft nicht mehr ungehindert ausleben. Wir müssen das verstehen. Früher bestanden unsere Missionen aus Wissenschaft und Forschung, nun ist es ein ständiges hin und her zwischen Angriff und Verteidigung. Darwin ist einfach der Pol gewesen, der seine Stimmung im Gleichgewicht hielt, der ihn beruhigt hatte. Sobald er Zeit findet, um einen neuen Vocoder zu bauen, wirst du sehen, dass sich alles wieder normalisiert."

"Ich soll also weiter hier bleiben? Muss ich ihm dazu auch ständig aus dem Weg gehen, damit er mir nicht halb die Augen auskratzt, wenn er mich sieht?"

Ford lächelte. "Schaden kann es nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er sich soweit herab lässt. Sein Ärger wird schon wieder verrauchen. Hoffe ich. Ich muss jetzt leider los, da ich noch Dienst habe, falls aber was sein sollte, dann komm bitte zu mir. Ich glaube Lonnie ist im Moment in Sachen Lucas nicht gut zu sprechen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und ging.

Tony stand etwas bedeppert inmitten des kleinen Raumes. Durch die Röhre fiel das gebrochene Licht in den kleinen Raum und zauberte Lichtreflexe auf seine Haut. Nun musste er also alles wieder auspacken. Hoffentlich behielt der Commander recht und Lucas würde wirklich nichts unternehmen. Ihm graute bereits an den Gedanken, dass bei seinem nächsten Einstieg in den Spectre irgend etwas anders sein könnte, das nicht unbedingt gesund war.

Lucas saß beim Moon Pool und ließ die Beine im Wasser baumeln. Darwin schwamm drum herum und biss ihn immer wieder herzhaft in die Zehen. "Hey, hör auf damit. Ich weiß, du willst mir unbedingt etwas erzählen."

Jemand anders wollte gerade auf der linken Seite ebenfalls den Moon Pool betreten, aber als er die Stimme des Wissenschaftlers hörte, versteckte er sich in einer Ecke und beobachtete.

Das Schnattern des Delphins erscholl und er hob sich aus dem Wasser heraus, um auf seiner Schwanzflosse zu reiten. Sobald er sein Kunststück vollendet hatte, warf er sich ins Wasser und schwamm zu den Füßen von Lucas zurück.

Der junge Mann zog sie gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Wasser, denn Darwin hatte zu einer neuen Beißattacke ansetzen wollen. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und hielt die Hände zu seinem Delphin. "Komm her, Darwin."

Leicht aus dem Wasser den Kopf hebend, schmusten die beiden. Leise pfiff der Meeressäuger. Er wollte seinen Freund trösten. Zu gern hätte er ihm von den neusten Gerüchten an Bord erzählt oder auch, was er für Dinge im Meer gesehen hatte. Von der Delphinschule, die er beim fressen getroffen hatte oder einfach nur die Worte verstehen, die man zu ihm sprach.

"Ich würde jetzt so gerne mit dir hier ewig lange Gespräche führen, leider geht das aber nicht. Meinst du, du kannst allen neuen Klatsch und Tratsch des Meeres dir merken, bis ich einen neuen Vocoder für dich habe?"

Darwin begann zu pfeifen. Aus seinen Augen wusste Lucas, dass er ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Wie denn auch. Er seufzte traurig auf. So wirklich helfen konnte ihm sein Freund nicht, wenn er nicht mit ihm sprechen konnte. Ein Delphin sah die Dinge immer aus ganz anderer Sicht. Schon mehrmals kam er auf Ideen und Lösungen, an die ein Mensch niemals gedacht hätte.

Darwin tauchte unter dem Gitter hinweg und kehrte nach kurzer Zeit zurück. Er hatte ein paar Algen im Maul. Für diese Geste brauchte Lucas keinen Vocoder, sein Freund wollte mit ihm spielen und ihn damit aufheitern. Er lächelte. "Warte einen Moment, ich gehe mich schnell umziehen." Schon sprang er auf und wollte hinunter gehen, als er Brody hörte.

"Hey Tony, warum versteckst du dich da?" Der Lieutenant stand in dem Durchgang zum Moon Pool.

Mit zwei Sätzen war Lucas neben ihn und blickte in die überraschten Augen von seinem Zimmergenossen. "Belauschst du mich jetzt etwa auch noch?" keifte er sofort los.

"Nein." beteuerte Tony sofort. "Ich habe nur, ich ...." stotterte er rum.

Lucsa verschränkte streng die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

"Auszeit!" quetschte sich Brody zwischen die beiden. "Kann mir einer kurz erklären was hier los ist?"

"Geh zur Seite, Jim." befahl Lucas.

"Nicht bevor ich über alles Bescheid weiß."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Es ist nichts, was dich betrifft. Und jetzt geh bitte zur Seite, ich möchte wissen, warum er hier sich versteckt hat und mich beobachtet. Er scheint wohl noch nicht genug angestellt zu haben. Suchst du dir gerade neue Dinge, wie du mir das Leben schwer machen kannst? Wie du mich ärgern kannst? Der Stinger ist bei der Andockschleuse Vier angedockt, falls du noch etwas von mir kaputt machen möchtest. Nur als kleiner Hinweis, aber danach solltest du laufen bis ans Ende der Welt, denn ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich dich in die Finger bekommen habe!"

"Nein, ich will dich nicht ärgern. Das war nur Zufall. Es tut mir leid, okay?"

Der Ensign trat nah an ihn heran. Brody schrak bei dem Ausdruck in den Augen des jungen Mannes zurück. So etwas hatte er darin noch nie gesehen. "Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, mit einem _es tut mir leid _ist es nicht getan. Du hast etwas zerstört, was zu meinem Leben gehört und mir unheimlich viel bedeutet hat. Ich habe nicht viele Dinge, die mir am Herzen liegen, um so schlimmer ist es, wenn davon eines zerstört wird. Du solltest mir lieber aus dem Weg gehen, anstatt immer von neuen eine heikle Situation herauf zu beschwören, denn ewig kann ich mich auch nicht mehr beherrschen und eines Tages werde ich auch Handgreiflich. Mir ist es egal, ob ich danach schlimmer aussehe, als mein Gegenüber."

Jim sah sich gezwungen einzugreifen. Er packte Lucas bei der Schulte und zog ihn ein Stück von Tony weg, dem der Schweiß auf die Stirn mit perlenden Tropfen getreten war. "Nun mal halblang. Das sind recht harte Worte, findest du nicht auch?"

"Solange du nicht weißt, warum ich sie spreche, solltest du dich besser raus halten. Henderson hat es nicht getan und ich fürchte mit der bin ich jetzt genauso fertig wie mit Piccolo." Lucas drehte sich herum und ging auf der anderen Seite des Moon Pools davon. Auf schwimmen hatte er mit einem Mal gar keine Lust mehr. Darwin folgte ihm dennoch treu.

"Was ist denn passiert? Der ist ja richtig teuflisch!" fragte Jim völlig perplex den noch immer schwitzenden Piccolo.

"Mir ist aus Versehen der Vocoder kaputt gegangen und das nimmt er mir übel."

"Das ist doch ein Scherz!"

Tony schüttelte den Kopf und an seinem Blick sah der Lieutenant, wie ernst die Lage zu sein schien. "Hey, was soll das denn. Es ist nur der Vocoder gewesen. Ich hörte er hat das Ding damals mit Leichtigkeit zusammen gebaut. Wenn der alte kaputt ist, dann soll er einen neuen machen. Wieso macht der da so ein Drama draus?"

"Anscheinend ist es doch nicht so einfach einen neuen zu bauen. Commander Ford hat schon versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er will nicht."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Der ist wohl nur auf irgend so einen Trip und hat gerade etwas schlechte Laune. Wird sich schon wieder einrenken."

"Nein, das renkt sich nicht mehr ein." Tony starrt noch immer in die Richtung in die Lucas verschwunden ist. "Lonnie meint, ich solle froh sein, ihn endlich zu nichts mehr verpflichtet zu sein. Wir sind nur noch Kollegen und übergehen ihn bei unseren nächsten Landgangsplänen."

"Er sagte sowas, dass sie es sich auch bei ihm verscherzt hätte. Etwa auch wegen des Vocoders?"

Tony nickte. "Ja, sie hat ihm ein paar Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die vielleicht sogar stimmen."

"Die wären?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du da selber mit ihr drüber redest, ich muss zum Commander." Eilig drehte Piccolo sich herum und ließ Brody verdutzt stehen. "Henderson also?" grinste er und machte sich in die entsprechende Richtung, wo es die Informationen gab auf den Weg. Willig wurde er bis ins kleinste Detail auch informiert und trug es anschließend beim Essen weiter.

Verschlafen öffnete Ford die Tür. "Waren sie im Bett?" fragte Tony ihn verwundert.

"Ja, ich habe die letzten Tage immer Nachtdienst gehabt."

"Darf ich rein kommen?" fragte Tony und quetschte sich bereits an dem Commander vorbei.

"Klar, warum nicht." sagte der nur noch, als er die Tür hinter dem Eindringling schloss.

"Es geht mal wieder um Lucas. Sie sagten doch, dass es noch einen zweiten Vocoder gäbe, bei irgend so einem Typen." Piccolo kam sofort auf das Thema. Das war ihm eingefallen, als er Lucas und Darwin beobachtete hatte.

Jonathan nickte. "Warum fragst du?"

"Ich wollte etwas essen gehen und bin beim Moon Pool vorbei gekommen wo Lucas gerade mit Darwin war und naja, irgendwie scheine ich da doch etwas schlimmes angerichtet zu haben. Ich dachte mir, wenn es ihm aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht möglich ist, einen neuen zu bauen, warum versuchen wir es dann nicht. Ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung von dem Zeug, darum komme ich zu ihnen. Einer muss ja wissen, was wir alles brauchen."

Ford ließ sich auf der Kante seiner Koje nieder. "Wir könnten O'Neill fragen. Der hat damals mit Lucas und Ortiz ein eigenes Projekt zur besseren Kommunikation mit Delphinen aufgebaut. So ganz hat das zwar nicht funktioniert, aber ich denke, er kann dir in diesem Fall besser weiter helfen als ich."

"Und was ist mit diesem Typ? Wissen sie auch wie wir an ihn ran kommen?"

"Ich denke schon. Sobald ich nachher meinen Dienst antrete, werde ich Tim mal fragen. Er müsste da noch auf der Brücke sein."

"Danke, Commander, sie helfen mir bei einer wirklich verzwickten Lage." Das meinte Tony ernst, denn jede Begegnung mit dem wütenden Lucas machte ihm mehr Angst.

"Ich weiß, uns allen wird es bestimmt wieder besser gehen, wenn Lucas sein Spielzeug zurück hat und ausgeglichen ist. Lonnie hat sich nicht mehr beruhigen können und versucht jetzt von einzelnen Crewmitgliedern heraus zu finden, was die von ihm halten. Ich hoffe nur, das gibt keinen Ärger."

"Ich werde mit ihr reden."

"Nein, das ist meine Aufgabe. Geh du nur erst einmal essen. Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hast du das noch nicht gemacht."

"Dann sehen wir uns also morgen früh und sprechen über die weiteren Details?"

Ford nickte.

Vier Tage später war die Lage noch immer nicht besser. Henderson hatte trotz des beherzten Eingreifens des Commanders ganze Arbeit geleistet gehabt. Immer mehr von der Crew mieden Lucas und er bekam beim Essen böse Blicke zugeworfen. Dass er allein an einem Tisch saß, wurde immer häufiger.

Brody machte ihn am Vorabend auch so komisch von der Seite an, was der Wissenschaftler überhaupt nicht verstand. Anscheinend hatten seine ehemaligen Freunde hier auf dem Boot mehr Einfluss als er dachte. Wenn schon ihn zu zerstören, dann aber richtig. Das mussten wohl ihre Gedanken gewesen sein.

Ein wenig deprimiert ging er in sein Quartier zurück. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass auf seiner Koje ein dicker Umschlag lag. Auf diesem lag ein Zettel mit einer kurzen Notiz und eine Disk. Die Notiz war von Tony, er erkannte es an der Schrift. Er sollte sich bitte zuerst die Disk anhören, bevor er den braunen Umschlag öffnete und sehr genau auf den Text hören. Lucas war gehalten einfach alles in den Mülleimer zu werfen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders.

Er schloss die Luke zu seinem Quartier und drehte den Drehknauf herum, damit sie verschlossen war. Er legte die Disk in den Computer und sofort begann ein Lied zu spielen. Die Stimme des Sängers erklang bereits vor der Musik.

Vertrau mir, du bist nicht allein   
_Vertaru mir, du bist nicht allein  
  
Du hast das Spiel durchschaut,  
du weißt worum es geht.  
Und du weißt genau,  
das sich alles um Freundschaft dreht.  
Auch wenn es manchmal so scheint,  
es führt kein Weg zurück in unsere Welt.  
Gib nicht auf,  
du weißt genau du bist nicht allein,  
ich werde bei dir sein  
gemeinsam sind wir stark.  
Du weißt genau es gibt nur eines das zählt.  
  
Tag für Tag, was auch kommen mag  
Wir stellen uns der Gefahr  
Und wenn es mal nicht weitergeht dann bin ich der der zu dir steht auf unsrem Weg.  
Tag für Tag, was auch kommen mag  
Sind wir für einander da  
Und wenn es mal nicht weitergeht dann bin ich der der zu dir steht  
auf unsrem Weg.  
  
Vertrau mir, du bist nicht allein  
Vertrau mir, du bist nicht allein  
  
Tag für Tag, was auch kommen mag  
Wir stellen uns der Gefahr  
Und wenn es mal nicht weitergeht dann bin ich der der zu dir steht auf unsrem Weg.  
Tag für Tag, was auch kommen mag  
Sind wir für einander da  
Und wenn es mal nicht weitergeht dann bin ich der der zu dir steht  
auf unsrem Weg.  
  
Vertrau mir, du bist nicht allein.  
Vertrau mir, du bist nicht allein._

Sobald das Lied verstummt war, wollte der Computer von vorn damit beginnen, aber er löste sich von dem Spind, an dem er bis eben angelehnt gestanden hatte und holte die Disk wieder heraus. Anscheinend wollte sich Tony auf die Art bei ihm entschuldigen, doch er und Lonnie hatten die letzten Tage zu sehr daran gearbeitet ihn hier auf dem Boot fertig zu machen. Dieses Lied, so schön es auch war und so ehrlich sich der Text durch den Sänger gesungen auch anhörte, so falsch glaubte er Piccolo.

Nun war er aber gespannt, was in dem Umschlag war. Er holte ihn zu sich und stellte fest, dass darunter ein weiterer Zettel lag. Er ließ ihn liegen und sah lieber nach, was man ihm da gebracht hatte. Innen war eine Schalttafel für einen Computer. Sie war sorgfältig in eine Folie eingewickelt, damit ihr nichts passieren konnte. Na gut, jetzt musste er doch den anderen Zettel lesen, um dahinter zu kommen, was das für eine Tafel war.

Er faltete das Blatt auf.

__

Hallo Lucas,

dank Commander Ford und O'Neill war es mir möglich herauszufinden, wo dieser Typ mit dem zweiten Vocoder ist. Ich habe ihn angerufen und gesagt, dass ich unseren zerstört habe und wir jetzt eine Kopie von dem Programm brauchen, das er besitzt. Er sagte mir, er habe keine besondere Ahnung, wie er das machen könne, aber wir können ja mal vorbei kommen und gucken, ob wir es nicht selber irgendwie hin bekommen.

Mit O'Neill habe ich ein Shuttle genommen und wir sind gemeinsam hingefahren. Der Mann erklärte sich bereit, uns seinen Vocoder für eine gewisse Zeit zu leihen, bis unserer wieder hergestellt ist. Tim meinte, dir würde dieses Teil, das wir ausgebaut haben, schon sehr viel weiter helfen für einen neuen. Wir müssen sie auch nicht so schnell wieder zurück geben, da dieser Kerl meinte, er sei froh, wenn die Delphine endlich einmal für eine Weile den Schnabel halten würden.

Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe. Es war unverzeihlich von mir etwas zu zerstören und dann auch noch so zu reagieren als wäre es eine Porzellantasse, die man mit einem Griff in den Schrank ersetzen kann. Als ich dich vor einigen Tagen mit Darwin beim Moon Pool gesehen habe, wusste ich, was ich angerichtet habe und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung von dieser ganzen Sache habe, so möchte ich mich dir anbieten bei dem Bau eines neuen Vocoders helfen zu können.

Tony Piccolo

Lucas nahm die Schalttafel wieder in die Hand. Sollte das wirklich die aus Malcom Downey's Vocoder sein? Um das herauszufinden, musste er sie nur in seinen Computer einbauen. Die Daten auf dem Speicher in den Zentralrechner zu übertragen sollte kein Problem darstellen.

Bridgers Freund besaß mehrere Delphine. Dieses Programm hatte zehn Jahre lang Zeit gehabt sich zu entwickeln. Klar, er selber wollte schon länger sich mit Downey in Verbindung setzen, um ihn danach zu fragen und einige Updateausgleichungen durch zu führen, aber dass er gleich die komplette Platte zur Verfügung gestellt bekam, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Nachdenklich ließ er sie in den Fingern kreisen. Er musste sie wirklich nur einbauen. Wie war es aber möglich, dass Tony sich solche Mühe machte und im Gegenzug die Crew gegen ihn aufbrachte? Misstrauisch besah er sich die grüne Schalttafel genauer. Es war besser kein Risiko einzugehen.

Im Labor befanden sich einige alte Computer. Dort würde er diese Platte einbauen und sich ansehen was drauf war. Wenn diese hier mit einem Virus behaftet war und man ihn reinlegen wollte und versuchte ihn dadurch von Bord zu bekommen, in dem man ihm eine infizierte Platte unterjubelte, dann hatten sie sich geschnitten.

Auf der Suche nach Tony fand er diesen gemeinsam mit Henderson in der Offiziersmesse. Sie saßen über ein paar dicke Bücher gebeugt und lernten. Lucas trat zu ihnen in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Bei dem Geräusch sahen beide überrascht auf.

"Ich habe die Disk angehört." sagte der Wissenschaftler und trat zu ihnen.

"Und wie fandest du es?" fragte Tony bang.

Henderson stieß ihn hart am Ellbogen. "Hör auf mit ihm zu reden. Und du mach dich besser davon. Es sollte dir nicht entgangen sein, dass wir für eine Prüfung lernen."

Nein, das war ihm nicht entgangen. Beide waren sie auf Beförderungen aus und dafür mussten Prüfungen abgelegt werden. Lucas interessierte es nicht so sehr wie hoch sein Rang war. Er hatte das Sagen wenn es um Computer oder die Wissenschaft ging, da zählten keine Ränge mehr, wenn es zu einem Problem kam. Sein Posten allein befähigte ihn dazu, Befehle zu geben.

"Es ist ein schönes Lied gewesen." Er setzte sich langsam hin und behielt den Lieutenant mit einem Auge im Blick als er sich seinem Zimmergenossen wieder zuwandte.

"Hast du auch die anderen Sachen gefunden."

Lucas nickte. "Ja, habe ich." Er machte eine Pause in der er sichtlich nach Worten rang. "Danke." Das Wort kam ihm schwer über die Lippen, aber es war ehrlich gemeint. "Danke, dass du dir die Mühe mit Downey gemacht hast. Sobald ich einmal Zeit gefunden hätte, wäre ich selber mal auf Bridgers alten Freund zugegangen, nur irgendwie hat das bisher ja nie hingehauen. Meine Arbeit auf diesem Boot ist mittlerweile nicht mehr mit dem zu vergleichen, was sie früher einmal war."

"Ach ne." sagte Lonnie sarkastisch, während sie sich zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Der Ensign drehte sich zu ihr herum. "An dich bin ich nicht so harsch heran getreten, aber ich glaube mich bei dir entschuldigen zu müssen. Du hattest recht, mit dem was du sagtest. Ich bin arrogant und egoistisch geworden und wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich egozentrisch. Mein ganzes Leben haben diese Eigenschaften bestimmt gehabt. Von meinen Eltern habe ich nie wirklich etwas anderes kennen gelernt. Sie waren ehrgeizige Wissenschaftler. Meine Freunde bestanden ausnahmslos aus jungen Intelligenzbestien wie ich einer war. Wir wollten uns alle gegenseitig übertreffen.

Bridger hat mich immer wieder daran erinnert, wie ich mich gegenüber anderen Menschen richtig zu verhalten habe. Er zeigte mir, dass ich auf meine Art bei ihm nichts erreichen würde. Als er weg ging, gab es niemanden mehr hier an Bord, der mich im Ernstfall bremsen konnte, erst als du es mir laut ins Gesicht gesagt hast." Er hielt ihr die Hand über den Tisch hin.

"Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

Sie sah ihn kritisch beäugend an.

Lucas seufzte auf. "Hört zu, alle beide. Ich war sauer wegen des Vocoders, ich bin es noch. Tony hat sich die Mühe gemacht und etwas besorgt, damit ich schneller einen neuen bauen kann. Die Daten auf der Schalttafel sind zwar nicht die, die ich die letzten Jahre gesammelt habe, aber sie sind ausreichend und haben andere Spezialitäten, die mein Programm noch nicht hatte. Ich habe dadurch jetzt die Möglichkeit einen neuen zu bauen, der besser ist als der alte in gewissen Dingen.

Aber ich glaube meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen fällt dir am schwersten im Moment, Lonnie. Lass mich dir ein Beispiel bringen, denn ich bin mir sicher du kannst mich verstehen. Der Vocoder bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel. Es ist etwas, das ein Aussenstehender nicht begreifen kann, wenn er keine ähnlichen Werte zu schätzen weiß. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, als Hophs dir Eddison weg genommen hat und ihn aus Spaß versteckte?"

"Natürlich kann ich mich dran erinnern. Ich hätte der Kuh die Augen auskratzen können!" zischte sie.

"Siehst du! Genauso ist es bei mir mit dem Vocoder."

Dieses Beispiel half. Lonnie streckte die Hand aus. "Na gut, Entschuldigung akzeptiert, aber komm mir bloß nie wieder mit dieser verdammten Arroganz."

"Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht so ganz steuern. Ich versuche darauf zu achten, aber mich in dieser Form zu ändern braucht Zeit. Bridger war nicht lange genug hier um zu verhindern, dass ich allzu schnell in alte Gewohnheiten zurück falle, aber ich versuche mein Bestes." Er drehte sich zu Piccolo.

"Danke für deine Mühen. Ich habe gesehen, dass du es ehrlich meinst."

"Muss ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken mehr machen, mein Spectre könnte in die Luft gehen oder meinen Kiemen würden am nächsten Morgen verklebt sein?"

Lucas lachte. "Auf gar keinen Fall. Erstens ist der Spectre zu gefährlich, um da etwas zu machen und zweitens hatte ich einige gute Lehrer die mir die Grenzen der Wissenschaft gezeigt haben. Es reizt mich, aber es wäre nicht richtig."

Die beiden umarmten sich freundschaftlich. "Wie lange dauert es also noch, bis unser Goldfisch wieder reden kann?" fragte Tony danach.

"Oh, ich denke unser Goldfisch wird sich noch eine Weile damit zufrieden geben müssen, den neuesten Tratsch vom Boot für sich behalten zu müssen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich genug Zeit haben werde. Außerdem tut ihm das mal ganz gut. Ich fand sowieso, dass er in letzter Zeit zu viel aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert hat."

"Wie meinst du das?" Lonnie sah ihn fragend an.

Der Ensign sah sie verschwörerisch an. "Man kann ihm keine Geheimnisse anvertrauen, ohne sie zwei Stunden später in den Duschräumen oder bei der Messe zu hören. Was mich gleich zu der anderen Sache bringt. Weiß einer von euch vielleicht, warum mir in den letzten Tagen jeder aus dem Weg gegangen ist? Ich kam mir wie ein Schwerverbrecher vor, wenn mir böse Blicke folgten."

"Das war meine Schuld." sagte Henderson reumütig. "Ich fand dein Verhalten unter aller Sau und war so wütend auf dich, dass ich einige Sachen über dich gesagt habe und damit die Crew in Aufruhr gebracht. Ich werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen. So wie du versuchst deine Art unter Kontrolle zu halten, werde ich versuchen, den von mir angerichteten Schaden wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Versprochen."

Lucas nickte. "Ist gut. Braucht ihr hier noch Hilfe beim lernen? Ich könnte euch ausfragen."

Piccolo schob ihm schon sein Buch zu, als Lonnie ihn zurück hielt. "Ein gutes Angebot, aber wolltest du nicht einen neuen Vocoder bauen?" Gerade in dem Moment schwamm auch Darwin an der Röhre vorbei und sah seinen Freund böse, wie es schien, an.

Der Wissenschaftler spürte nur den Blick des Delphins und verstand den Wink sofort. "Na gut, dann mache ich mich mal an den Vocoder." Er stand auf und begab sich in das Labor zurück, wo er eine Schalttafel zu kopieren hatte unter den kritischen Blicken Darwins.

ENDE


End file.
